Determine the incidence of occult metastases in routine sectioning of lymph nodes. Determine the survival rates in relation to occult metastases. Determine those factors such as tumor type, tumor grade, number of positive modes removed, positive mode level, and age which significantly effect survival rates in patients with occult metastasis. Determine the relation of primary and metastatic tumor volume to survival rate. Determine the relation between occult metastases, treatment, and survival. Determine the optimal sampling and sectioning methods in detecting lesions in lymph nodes and other tissue.